Fairy Tail: The Great War of the Sea
by coldheartedbabee
Summary: The God-Slayer of the Sea, Serena Waterdrip, adopted daughter of Neptune, and Isabella Waterdrip, her exceed companion, are sent on a mission. The mission is to get help from Fairy Tail. Why do they need their help? Why should they help, they just came back from Tenrou Island, don't they deserve a break? Nalu, Gruvia, Jellal & Erza, and Gajeel & Levy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, well this is my first time making a fan fiction and I really hope you like it. The story takes place in Fairy Tail, a couple days after they come back from Tenrou Island. I don't know if very many people will read this but I promise I will finish it for those who do! Well until next time!**

**-S-**

* * *

Magnolia, Mid Afternoon

The people of Magnolia were having a normal peaceful day that is until they saw a young girl running the streets like she was running a marathon. She stopped for a quick second in the center of the city, looked at the guild building right in front of her and ran toward it. Behind her was a black-cat like thing wearing a gold tutu dress that was flying? Now their eyes widened, for they have seen many like that flying around Magnolia with their Dragon-Slayer companions. Now all the people in Magnolia were thinking the same thing:

"Is she a dragon slayer?'

This girl who's face looked like she could be 10 but her body told otherwise. She was a short girl, barely five feet off the ground, with jet black hair that reach to her lower back, dark brown-almost black eyes, classic tan skin color, an hour glass figure, ironically long toned legs, slim arms, sweetheart shaped face, and boobs that were probably B almost C cups. She was wearing a black and gold off the shoulder long sleeve leather dress that had a tiered skirt along with black leather combat boots that had gold lineage.

"Really her, a dragon slayer?'

It wasn't because she was small, no they had already gotten used to small Dragon-Slayer around since Wendy joined the guild. What surprised them was that they new if this girl joined they guild Fairy Tail Would Just get rowdier. But what they didn't take into question is that there is more than one type of slayer magic, that's right this girl was no Dragon-Slayer, but a God-Slayer.

The God-Slayers POV

"I have to run faster. Run faster! There it is Fairy Tail! Just where she said it would be!"

But I'm tired; I've been running for miles and Isabella noticed that I'm slowing down. She grabs my arm and pulls me forward.

"Come On Serena! We're almost there!"

She pushes the door open for me and I ran right through the doors and just stood there, exhausted. The guild members looked back and stared at me, but I didn't care. Then everything went black and I felt my body fall to the floor. The last thing I heard was Isabella scream frantically:

"Serena!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu and I were arguing about how Natsu destroyed an entire mountain on our last mission, when all of a sudden this girl and an exceed busts in through the Guild's doors. She looks tired and she doesn't say anything instead she just stands there staring at all the guild members which were giving her suspicious looks. Next time you now it she drops to the floor and her exceed companion screams at the top of her lungs and tries to get her up. The Natsu goes up to the girl picks her up like if she's a delicate flower and asks Master:

"What do we do with her?"

"Take her to the infirmary and Lucy talk to her exceed companion."

"Yes, sir," me and Natsu say simultaneously.

After twenty minutes I learned that the girl is a sixteen-year-old God-Slayer of the Seas, her name is Serena Waterdrip, and she was sent here by her father. The exceed's name is Isabella Waterdrip, Serena hatched her so she sees her as a mother, and that Isabella is a very caring exceed, she says that Serena is the same way. I informed Master Makarov right away but I never got the reason of why they came here. Isabella said Serena had to tell us herself.

…

After a while Serena wakes up and Isabella looks ecstatic. Me, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy all sigh out in relief.

"Serena! You're okay!" Isabella says as she flies toward her friends and rams into her almost causing Serena to fall of the infirmary bed.

"Haha, yeah I'm okay"

Master Makarov stepped forward.

"So Serena, we hear you are a God-Slayer of the Seas?"

"Yeah but unlike the God-Slayers of thunder, fire, and the sky I was taught by an actual God."

We all let out a small gasp.

She proceeds, "I was abandoned by my really parents when I was 3, but was guided by this voice in my head to a small beach on the rim of Fiore. There I met him, God of the Seas, my dad, Neptune. He gave me an egg about the same height of me and told me that if I hatched if he would teach me magic, so I did and that's how I got Isabella." Isabella snuggled onto her. "He did as he promised and taught me magic. I grew up pretty much as an only child except for when my sister came around." That's when she smiled; Serena has a really pretty, innocent smile.

"Wait you have a sister? Where is she?' I said, curiously mainly because I never had an siblings, but I imagine she wouldn't leave her alone.

"Well she's not really my sister, and she doesn't really live in this world. Actually Lucy, I think you have my sister." She smiled brightly.

"Wh-what, me?"

"Yeah, you're a Celestial Spirit Magician aren't ya? Don't you have zodiac keys as well?"

I nodded my head and hand her my keys. Then I see her grab one and place the key in the water of the glass right next to her.

"No, No don't do that she'll kill m-"but I was too late.

"Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

The Aquarius showed up. Wait how did she do that she's not a Celestial Spirit Magician, what is that girl?! Wait, shit, Aquarius is coming up to me.

"Hey, blondie didn't I tell you-"

"Oh, Aqua, wrong person," Serena said with a smirk.

Aqua?!

"Serena and Isabella, it's been months I missed you!" Both Isabella and Serena stood up hugging Agua vigorously.

"I know I missed you to Aqua."

"Wait," I interrupted getting a death glare from Aquarius, "How did you summon her?"

"Well when Celestial Spirits has a special connection with someone from Earthland, if they are a Magician that person can summon them on the Zodiacs time of the year. But, since you have her key and Aqua and I have that special connection, I can trick the Celestial Spirit into thinking you're the one who's summoning them and it will come out on my command, I can do it to many Celestial Spirits since I've known them for a very long time" Serena says this as if its knowledge everybody should know.

"Well I'm sorry Serena but I have to go," Aquarius says glumly, "since I have a date with Scorpio."

This is the first time I've ever seen Aquarius not be excited about a date with her boyfriend.

"It's alright, but tell Scorpio that he better take care of you or I'll wipe the floor with him" Serena said this with a wink. The Aquarius left with a laugh. Serena's big smile faded.

Damn. Is she really that strong to take a one-on-one battle with a Celestial Spirit at its full power and to be able to call almost all of them?

"Anyways back to why I'm here." Serena said seriously.

We all listened closely.

"Neptune and I helped Mavis save you 7 years ago, and now it's your turn to help us."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hoped you guys like it! I will definitely be having some Nalu, Gruvia, And Gajeel and Levy moment in there! Just stick with me here for a bit! I don't know exactly how long this story is going to be but I know that I'm going to finish it! Next chapter will be about training, how they saved the Tenrou Island members, and what's going on. I will not require a certain amount of reviews for my next chapter since I hate when people do that but I will be entirely grateful if you did that!**

**-S-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**As promised a new chapter. I can tell I'm going to have lots of fun writing this, mainly because it Fairy Tail and I'm so fan girling. Who can't wait until the Natsu and Lucy chapter that's coming out at the end of the month? I know I definitely can't. Anyway let's get to the story.**

**-S-**

* * *

Serena's POV

They all had shocked faces. I can't believe they didn't know what happened. I mean didn't Mavis tell them? Well it's kind of a good thing she didn't I'm terrible at socializing even around the supposedly most friendly guild in all of Fiore I can't help but be on alert and nervous. I guess I will just have to tell them, so I grabbed Isabella who was flying in the sky and cradled her in my arms while I sat on the infirmary bed. As I was petting her, I told them the story:

"Seven years ago when you guys were on Tenrou Island; Neptune, Isabella, and I were on some waters nearby, we felt a great source of magical power, our curiosity led us to search from where it was coming from. Now back then we didn't know that the island even existed since the whereabouts are supposed to be known by only Fairy Tail members. As we approached the island we saw the Fairy Sphere forming but we both knew that even if your guys' bond was strong enough to complete it you would still be in sight of Acnologia and he would have kept attacking you. My dad noticed Mavis and she nodded at him, I think they were friends before she formed Fairy Tail, either way he just nodded his head towards her and told me to help him get the water from the seas to envelope the island, to keep you hidden from Acnologia. So that's what we did for you and now it's your turn to return the favor."

Isabella looked at me with a disapproving look at my demanding tone. I just rolled my eyes, I mean I always act like this, why is she getting all worked up about it now? Suddenly Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master, appeared out of nowhere and startled everyone.

"Hello Serena what a joy it is to see you! Oh! And you too Isabella it's been years hasn't it?"

The Fairy Tail members were just standing there dumbfounded. Like if they couldn't believe that their former master was being so nice to me, no that's not right it's because I shouldn't be able to see here since I'm not a member of their guild. I remember my dad asking me why I could see her. I know he could see her because he's a god and that kind of magic doesn't have any effect on him, but I honestly don't know why I can.

"It has been years Mavis. But I have a question why can I see you? I'm not a member of your guild."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I think it's because you possess the same heart as all my guild members but yours is stronger, I feel that you have the guild's mark on your heart."

I blush a little at that comment. Once the guild member heard that Mavis admired me they immediately loosened up around me and didn't look at me with suspicious eyes. I felt relieved; I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with them all staring at me like that.

Now they were smiling at me, but instead of smiling back I ignored them. I can't deal with a situation like that.

"Oh what a load of crap, whatever I don't need to know any unnecessary information." I snap back.

That kid with the pink hair looked like he wanted to punch me in the face, but Master Makarov stopped him. I think he stopped him because he noticed Mavis just brushed away my words.

"Anyways Serena and Isabella, exactly why do you need help from my guild." She said this in a stern voice, it almost frightened me.

"My dad says that there's been suspicious activity of magicians going deep into the sea. He thinks they are trying to look for Hydra, the immortal monster with seven heads. My dad locked Hydra up in a sea cave thousands of years ago, after Hydra went on a wild rampage and wiped out the entire city in a mere hour."

Mavis looks questionably at me.

"However in Greek mythology Hydra is under the control of Neptune."

"He was under the control of my father, but like all teenagers they can have a rebellious stage, except it seems that Hydra just enjoys causing destruction. Every tsunami is caused by Hydra, it happens when he roars in frustration from being locked up. He's killed many of the guards in the sea cave also. Neptune is convinced that Hydra is no friend to humans, like Acnologia he sees us as insects."

"If Hydra is told to be uncontrollable, how are these magicians that are trying to seixe him to control him?'

"Well there is a magic out there that allows you to control creatures, we think that whatever dark wizards trying to seize him are under the rule of a magician who has that power. A man who seeks power, someone who wants to rule the entire world, with magic that is able to control even the most powerful of creatures, he will be able to."

"I see."

"I have a feeling that this is going to become a giant war and I think I'm the only one who can kill Hydra. I'm pretty sure that's why my father was so hard on me about becoming stronger." I clench my fist. "I will do this, but I can't do this alone, I really need your guys' help." I look at all them with pleading eyes, I hate to feel so vulnerable it's not really what I do, but I feel like if I don't then they won't help.

Lucy Steps up, "We will help you Serena." Then all of her friends step forward as well. Mavis smiles at the bravery of her guild. Master Makarovs pushes through:

"So when is the next attempt to seize Hydra happening?"

"From the information we gathered it will be on the next full moon, 2 weeks from now. But, I have one condition… I have to learn all your names first." A small smile slipped out but I quickly snapped myself out of it.

"Well you already know my name I'm Lucy." She talks to me like I'm a longtime friend of hers, it's warming.

"I'm Natsu."

"I'm Happy."

"I'm Erza."

"I'm Wendy."

"I'm Carla"

"I'm Gray"

Then three people and an exceed come barging in.

"I'm Gajeel."

"I'm Levy, sorry for eaves-dropping masters." She said with an innocent smile.

"I'm Juvia. Juvia is also sorry masters and Gray. Please Gray don't think that I enjoy the gossip!"

Gray just backs away slowly. I smirk, because I know why he's backing up like that, and it's not because he doesn't like Juvia. Oh he likes her, likes her a lot actually and that's why he backs away.

I see the black exceed staring at Isabella. I don't like the way he's staring at her so I hug her protectively.

"Uhh.. I-I'm. My name is Pantherlily."

Isabella giggles, "Well hello Pantherlily."

I clear my throat. "Well nice to meet you Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Panterlily." I say Pantherlily with a rather rude tone, which causes me to get glares from Gajeel.

Mavis clears her throat, "I also have a condition of helping you with this."

"Oh, and what is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"I've already talked to Neptune about this and we both agree that after this mess is arranged, you will join my guild."

I choke back the tears I can feel coming; I can tell Isabella can feel my sadness because she cuddles up next to me.

"Very well then, if father agrees then I have no reason to argue. But first things first, you guys need some training. I will take each of you head on, if you guys can even manage to scratch me then you should be fine on the battle field."

I know I can beat them all. My dad has taught me all the powers of the seas, I hope I can make him proud of me. My emotions start showing on my face but I buck up. I can tell they were looking at me with sympathy on their face, but I don't need their stupid pity. As long as I have Isabella I'm fine, and even when I become an official member of this guild, I don't plan on making them my family or whatever they are to each other.

"So what do you guys say?"

Natsu smiles excitedly at the challenge, "I'm all fired up!"

Everyone nods and smiles in agreement.

"First I want to see if Natsu can defeat me, so he will be my first challenge. Then it will be Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia." I have a giant smile on my face, because they don't even know what's coming.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well I wasn't really planning on making this entire chapter Serena's POV it just kind of happened, but the next chapter will be about the battle between Serena with Natsu and Erza. The fight will be in Erza's and Natsu's point of view. I revealed something really big on Gruvia, I think next chapter I'll put Jellal in there and maybe some Nalu. I don't know let's just see how this plays out. I'm excited.**

**-S-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Well you guys I was super excited to write this chapter, because now you get to see all the cool God-Slayer magic I made up! Whoop whoop! Oh and did anyone read the new chapter? I read it right when I got home yesterday and I read it so fast. The excitement took over. Well anyways here's the chapter!**

**-S-**

* * *

Natsu's POV

Great, it's the first day of training and the big match between me and Serena. I know she's water and I'm fire but I have my secret weapon, lightning fire dragon mode. Yeah! And isn't water weak to lightning or something like that? Well whatever I don't get it, I'll just fight my best as always and defeat that girl no matter how small she is! It's time to show her what Fairy Tail magicians got.

Master Makarov got an arena type thing made in the woods; so that we wouldn't "overdo it" near the city. Everyone is surrounding me and Serena; they're all pumped up for the match just as much as I am! Alright, well Master and Mirajane stepped up so the match must be starting soon!

"Okay listen here brats, this is just a test to see how much you need to improve before we got to war, so don't destroy the entire freaking woods!"

"Well Master maybe you should have thought about Natsu's flames." Mirajane said this with a worried smile.

I laughed hard because it's true; I'm giving it my all on this match so I probably will end up burning the woods!

Master sighed, "You're right, well never mind that, let the match begin!"

I ran towards Serena, "Fire dragon's iron fist!" All you hear behind me is Lucy yelling out, "Natsu how are you going to punch this little girl!" Lucy… I mean what? I got to focus. I look at Serena, she hasn't even moved a muscle she's just standing there watching me about to beat her.

"God Slayer's Water Charged Breath!"

The water pushed me back; I almost didn't land on my feet. It even took out my iron first! She's not as easy as an opponent as I thought she would be, I'm all fired up now!

I jump up into the air, "With a fire on my left hand, and a fire on my right hand, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Natsu you idiot are you trying to do break her!" There's Lucy again.

"God Slayer's Water Bomb!"

What?! I was distracted by half a second and Serena made a powerful water attack in that half a second? The water bomb took out my flames! Again! Man, I'm tired of this water!

"Fire Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!"

Again in half a second she's in the air, she is surrounded by water that has a gray almost black glow to it, which is different to the dull gray glow it had to it earlier. Also, her eyes turned blue, really blue, and her hands are right in front of her like she's praying. Wait she is praying?! This is no time for church!

"I pray to the god of the seas, Neptune, lend me your power. God Slayer's Water Shield Slicer!"

There's this huge bubble around her and then when I crashed into it with my iron first the water like pushed me back! Then it turned into like dagger or something and hit me! I didn't know water could hurt so much, I can't get up! I need to show what I'm made of, but I can't…

…

"He'll be fine, it's not like I used my tidal wave magic or anything like that!"

"You went to far Serena!"

"He's only knocked out, jeez. What is he you boyfriend or something?!"

"N-no!"

I heard them but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. But I want to see.. My eyes opened.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu your okay!" Happy came flying to me and hugged me. "Natsu, you got beaten big time's you've been knocked out since yesterday!"

I saw Serena smirk.

"Well I'm going to prepare for my battle with Erza, so you know if you can you should come see."

I smirked, "Erza will wipe the floor with ya."

"Whatever." She left with a wave not even turning back.

Then it's just me, Lucy and Happy in the infirmary.

"I'm really glad you're okay Natsu." Lucy smiled at me. She has such a pretty smile, I mean for someone like her anyways. Someone who has a big heart and is a great friend and…. Yeah that's Lucy.

"You really thought I wouldn't be?"

"No, I know you would be." She blushed a little, wow.

I cleared my throat, "Well umm.. We should go see the match. I want to see Erza beat her."

"Yeah, let's go." She grabbed Happy and I got up and then we went back to the woods.

* * *

Erza's POV

This match should be easy, with my Sea and Lightning Empress Armor, I could probably beat her. I am impressed with Serena, beating Natsu so easily like that, but now she will learn the difference between S-Class and a potential S-Class magician. Serena will be a great asset to Fairy Tail, but she tends to close herself off. It probably has something to do with her parents abandoning her. Poor girl she was only 3-years-old, I could never understand that kind of pain, since being abandoned is different from being taken away. Well either way I will not go easy on her. Oh, Master Makarov has arrived.

"Okay, Erza and Serena, because Erza is an S-Class magician this match will only be 5 minutes long, so both of you give it your all."

Five minutes should be enough, I re-quip into my Lightning Empress Armor. I jump up into the air, "Lightning Beam!"

"God Slayer's Cyclone!"

I-I what? She used the cyclone so that it could surround her and the lightning would strike the cyclone and not her! What is this girl? I mean that was fast thinking and during the cyclone I sensed her magical power. I certainly am growing to admire this girl.

"God Slayer's Water Slicer!"

I re-quiped into my Sea Empress and deflected the water, but I'll admit it was pretty tough.

"Come on Erza , what are you doing, go ahead and beat her already! Stop holding back!" Natsu screamed at me from the sidelines. The thing is I am holding back, mainly because all my other armor would have no effect on her, but we only have about 2 minutes left of this match, now is the time to really test her. I re-quiped into my Sea Empress Armor but intead of the crystal sword it had the Lightning Empresses Staff.

"Wow Erza you must be pretty powerful, now show me what you got" Serena said in a surprised and yet Confident tone. It made me think of what Isabella said to me when Natsu and Serna were fighting.

…

"Natsu what are you trying to do break her?!" Lucy was yelling at Natsu, even though he's in the middle of a battle. Isabella was hovering by me and instead of looking worried she juts smile and laughed a little.

"Huh? Why are you laughing? Your friend is about to get toasted."

"Let's just say that when she uses the water to its full capabilities, it's not like normal water, and even the water she is going to use on Natsu nowisn't at it's full power."

…

I charged towards Serena, stopped, "Multiple Lightning Beam!"

"God Slayer's Water Chamber!"

I was stuck in a box mad of water this one had a pitch-black glow like the water she used to attack Natsu with, I think that because of the black glow I can't get out using my armor. What kind of water is this? Is this what Isabella meant by the water not being normal when used at its full capabilities?

"God Slayer's Water Secret Art-"

Isabella yelled from the sidelines, "Serena, no that spell is to powerful, even to Erza is could do great damage!"

Hearing those words actually scared me. Her eyes were a darker blue from when she used the spell similar to this one on Natsu. What kind of spell could this be? Then I heard Jellal's voice in my head:

_"Erza, are you okay? Don't be scared… Times almost up. I believe in you, Scarlet."_

_"Thanks, Jellal, hope to see you soon."_

_"Me too Erza."_

"Ding-ding!"

The five minutes are up; Serena immediately releases the water chamber, her eyes returned to normal. I dropped to the floor. She came up to me and reached her hand towards me.

"Well that was a great battle, but next time please don't underestimate me. I may not look like much but I'm as powerful as you Erza." She said this with a friendly smile, I grabbed her hand, she helped me up, and we shook hands. The she whispered, "I think you've figure out my power just about now though, pretty scary huh?" She laughed confidently. I nodded because I do understand her powers.

Serena can control the amount of magic she puts into her water, when she puts very little in her water the signature glow turns into a dull gray, a little more it turns into a darker gray, at full magical capacity it turns pitch black. When the water turns pitch black, it turns into the "The Ultimate Water of the Seas" water that does not have normal characteristics the spell she was about to use on me was going to attract the lightning from my spear purposefully, but instead of conducting the lightning everywhere, it would only kept it contained in the water chamber, striking me with lightning continuously.

"Yes you definitely have the power of an S-Class magician."

I looked around everyone looks surprised that she was this powerful, at first I was too, but now I see, I still have a long way to go. That means hard training for us. Master Makarov steps towards us and clears his throat:

"We didn't expect you to be this powerful Serena, sorry for underestimating you. For now on you shall be fighting one vs. two. Tomorrow you shall fight Gray & Gajeel, next day Wendy & Lucy, and the day after that Levy & Juvia."

I wish all my members good luck, because this girl is truly frightening, she remind me of a much younger Erza. So if they thought I was bad, then wait until they feel the ultimate power of Serena. She is truly powerful. I'm glad she will soon be one of our nakama. I admire her.

**Author's Note:**

**Yup, this girl has gotten the respect and admiration from Erza herself. Next chapter will be note a POV but like a narrative on G &G's, W&L's, and L & J's fights versus Serena. I'm not sure what the chapter after that will be about, I'll figure it out though, promise!**

**-S-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay so this chapter might be a little strange and I had to do a lot of research for this one too, so I hope you enjoy. **

**-S-**

* * *

** Before the Battles**

Erza walks into the guild and takes a seat next to Lucy, Natsu, and Serena. Serena has been living in the guild dorms so she's been spending a lot of time here. Serena has been hanging out a lot lately with Natsu and Serena. Serena scoots over to Erza and says loudly:

"Hey Erza, don't cha think that Natsu and Lucy would be a cute couple!?"

Serena is always teasing Natsu and Lucy about their obvious feelings towards each other, both of them are oblivious to the fact that they blush a little every time Serena teases them. Serena thinks that they themselves haven't even acknowledged their feelings to each other. That's why she's always teasing them, not just for fun but honestly because she wants to help them too.

Lucy clears her throat after getting over her embarrassment from Serena's comment. "So Serena how do you plan on beating gray and Gajeel? After all they are iron and ice."

"Drink Lot's of water of course."

She said that as she chucked down a 5 gallon bottle of water.

"After all I am a God-Slayer, if I eat my own element I will get stronger. Plus I have a secret weapon."

From the next table over Isabella heard Serena's last sentence and decided to fly over, since she knows her friend feels like they are underestimating her again. She left Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily, who was staring at her the whole time behind.

Isabella landed on the table.

"So you are going to tell them the other difference between God-Slayer and Dragon-Slayer magic?"

"Might as well, they are underestimating me again."

Natsu and Lucy both look embarrassed because they know she knows that they don't think she can win this one. Erza, however just stands by and inwardly rolls her eyes not understanding why they can't feel her magical abilities like she can.

"Let me ask you Natsu every time I attacked you with my water, how did it feel?"

"Annoying."

"No, I meant how did it feel."

"It was as cold as Gray's ice, maybe even colder." Natsu said with a bit of anger in his voice. He's still mad that he lost.

"How about you Erza, how did my water feel when I attacked you?"

"It was actually pretty warm."

"That's because I use my emotions to control the temperature of my water, like how Natsu has his flames of emotion, but unlike him I can control the temperature when I feel like it. I don't have to be mad to make my water boiling hot, or depressed to make my water ice cold, because I always am mad or depressed. What I'm try to say is that all I have to do is you my magic to tap into the parts of my heart of the emotion I want. With Natsu I used my depressed emotion to make my water as cold as Antarctica and with Erza I used frustration, but since frustration can be both a hot and cold emotion the water was warm." Lucy speaks up, " But if you make your water to hot or cold won't it change into steam or ice?"

Serena takes the last drink from her 5 gallon water bottle and start drinking from another one.

"No, my magic changes the usual characteristics from water somehow. So the boiling point or freezing point of normal water is about 20 times less then the boiling or freezing point of my water. So if I tap Into my emotion of full anger my water could melt iron and by only taping into 1/4 anger I could melt the ice. Of course I don't plan on using that kind of power until they show me what they got."

"Whoa, you're like a little monster," Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy says while slapping him on the arm.

Serena just bursts into laughter, "No, its okay Lucy, my father and sister call me little monster. After all I can even beat Aqua. So you should try not using her for our battle." Serena winked.

Lucy put her head down in shame. Aquarius is her strongest spirit, what is she going to do?

"Oh and don't tell anyone about my emotion thing, that's our little secret." Serena said this in a serious tone and with a death glare for insurance; it scared Natsu and Lucy out of their skin. Erza laughed in her mind, Serena really is like Erza.

* * *

**Serena vs. Gajeel and Gray**

"10 minutes because there are two of you, begin."

Master Makarov said this and step away. Gray and Gajeel immediately cast a spell, both trying to get the first hit.

"Ice-Make Freeze!"

"Iron Dragon's club!"

Serena just smirks.

"God Slayer's Heated Water Bomb!"

With that shot she melted Gray's ice, but she was distracted so she got hit but Gajeel's iron club on her leg when she tried to dodge the attack.

"ARGGGGG!" Serena winced in pain and everyone seemed worried, but she turned her pain into anger, but she wasn't going to show them her water's heat yet.

"Ice-Make Chain."

Serena was struck with the chain and fell on the floor and as she was getting up she heard:

"Iron Dragon's Roar," from above her.

Serena didn't need to tap into her emotions this time. She really was filled with rage. She though, how fare they use such mediocre spells against her? They are underestimating her again, seeing her as weakling. There's nothing she hated more than people taking pity on her. Isabella from the stands saw Serena shed tears of Anger before...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena cried loudly. As she cried, she surrounded herself with steaming water. The water had the pitch-black glow to it, her eyes were navy blue, behind her a image of a god appeared behind her, not just any god. Neptune, her father was behind her. The water had melted Gajeel's iron roar as soon as it touched her. The water surrounding Serena grew two hands and grabbed Gray and Gajeel.

"Arrrrrrrrrg!" They both yelled in pain, the water was burning them. Then the black water hands turned gold, only the hands, and gray and Gajeel were screaming in agony. This was a different kind of pain, this was pain coming from their magic, and their magic power was being absorbed by the water. When she heard their screams Serena realized what she was doing and released them. Gray and Gajeel fell and landed on the grass, they both looked pale. Levy and Juvia ran up to them, and the others followed behind them.

"Gray, Juvia will take care of you!"

"Gajeel!"

Serena just stood there looking at what she did. Levy and Juvia were sitting on the side of Gray and Gajeel. Juvia then stood up and glared at Serena.

"You hurt my gray. My gray will be in the infirmary, because of you. Juvia will avenge Gray."

Juvia approached Serena, ready to attack, no one tried to help her, and Serena just stood there. She couldn't move, she was completely depressed, then as Juvia was about to attack.

"No get away from me!"

Serena locked her in a water box, like she did to Erza and ran away. Everyone turned to Isabella, waiting to see if she was going to run after her friend. Instead she flies high enough so she can see everyone.

"In a time like this, I would suggest you stay away from water, Neptune will be angry if he finds out Serena was crying. Also, I beg you all to stop showing pity on her. She may not look like it but she is too proud, getting even the slightest amount of pity will anger her. Gray and Gajeel were taking it easy on her, and she noticed, that's why she got more then mad." Isabella's voice was quivering but she sounded serious.

Juvia was released from the water box, and looked angry. Isabella flew to her. "Juvia, of you ever try to hurt Serena again, I'm going to tell Neptune, he'd be more than happy to pay a visit to you."

Then she flew to Master Makarov.

"No more of these battles. I think we all know compared to Serena your guild is terribly weak, except for your true S-Class magicians."

Isabella started taking to everyone again. "She was really starting to like you guys, and then you didn't even help her."

Serena then appeared out of the trees and walked up to us.

"I've talked to my father; we no longer need your assistance. Me and Isabella are going home tomorrow. Tell Mavis thank you, but we no longer need your assistance."

Lucy stepped up nervously, "but Serena..."

"No. Stop."

Then she went over to Lucy and whispered in her ear, "You should really tell Natsu how you feel Lucy, and don't deny it I can tell."

Then she walked to Natus and whispered in his ear, "Natsu, tell Lucy how you feel, stop acting like you don't know you ;like her, I know you do and she should know too. Oh and if we ever see each other again, you better be tougher." Serena smiled.

"Let's go get some dinner Isabella and then we'll Pack and go to bed."

Later that night, a lot happened…

* * *

**Author's note: We'll I cut off the other fights because I realized I made her a little too powerful and it would take forever and coming up with spells isn't that easy you know. So instead I gave her dark side, but it will all be fine in the end, I hope. **

**-S-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, well I know that I'm updating this story a lot and that it's kind of you know everywhere. But it all ties up in the end I swear!**

** -S-**

* * *

** That Night: Magnolia**

"Happy, let's go to Lucy's yeah?"

"Sure, Lucy owes me a fish anyways."

"Hey, Natsu, Happy wait!"

They turned around and saw Wendy with Carla and Pantherlily running up to them. Nastu was confused a bit.

"Hey Pantherlily, shouldn't you be with Gajeel."

"He's a big boy; he'll be fine, besides Levy's there."

"Oh well what are you guys doing?"

Wendy jolted up from her knees, where she was panting.

"We're going to look for Isabella because-"

Pantherlily cleared his throat and blushed a little, and hid this box behind him. Natsu was still confused but had an idea of what was going on.

"Well if you guys really need to look for her, why don't you go with them Happy, and I'll go get your fish for you from Lucy?"

Happy was a little suspicious but didn't question his best friend.

"Alright, see you later Natsu and you better have my fish!"

Then Natsu left them and headed towards Lucy's house.

* * *

That Night: At Lucy's House

Everyone was shocked by what happened so instead of heading back to the guild they all retired for the day. Gray and Gajeel were in the infirmary with Juvia and Levy by their side. Lucy was in her room adding another page to her novel.

"And then Serena left, and I don't know if I will ever see her again…"

Lucy got distracted because she heard a thump behind her. She turned around and saw Natsu barging into her house as always, not even bothering use the door; no he jumps in through the window instead. Lucy had gotten so used to it she even leaves the window open for him.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Natsu, where's Happy?"

"He went with Pantherlily, Carla, and Wendy to go look for Isabella and give her something. Pantherlily was super nervous about it too, I think he has a crush on Isabella. Poor guy, he's probably scared out of his mind, thinking that she doesn't like him back, or she's going to laugh in his face."

Natsu also looked nervous, since he was somewhat hinting that he has a situation similar to this, and Lucy had caught on to it.

"Oh, yeah you're right, but if he never tells her, how are they ever going to be happy together. You know giving that she likes him back."

Lucy said with a hint of jealousy. But what was she getting jealous about. Her and Natsu is a couple? But she has to admit…. Recently she's been seeing Natsu differently. Ever since Tenrou Island, when they both almost lost their lives, in that split second she realized that if it wasn't for Natsu she wouldn't be on the adventure she's on now. All those, laughs and fight wouldn't of been made, but they were because of Natsu…However, she knows that with Natsu's childish personality it's better to pretend these feelings don't exist.

Natsu mustered all his confidence, he's beaten a lot of enemies with his emotions and stuff, but these feelings were new to him. Lucy… she almost died at Tenrou Island… he remembers how weak she had looked when the magic was being absorbed from her body. He remembers how much he wanted to protect, how much he wanted to save her, like he always did, but he couldn't. At that time, he felt so weak and defenseless and pathetic, especially because he couldn't save Lucy. He cares about all his guild members but at that moment the only one who mattered to him was Lucy. He didn't think about it much, but when Serena announced she was leaving and said her last words to him, he finally saw why.

"Lu-Luce-"

_"Huh? Luce, that's a good nickname, I should start calling her that."_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Yeah Natsu?"

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes; he didn't realize how brown her eyes were until now. Then, as if drawn to her, he walked towards her, while gazing into her eyes. He tried to stop, but he couldn't, Lucy felt her also being drawn to him, they both started walking to each other until the stopped in front on one another. Lucy was blushing and so was Natsu, their heart beats were through the roof.

"Lucy, for a while now I've having some… you know feelings… and theses feelings I have are for you. And I totally get it if you don't have the same feelings I have for you but for me and yeah."

Natsu entire face was red and Lucy just stood there shocked, not believing that this was really happening, then Natsu sighed in defeat and tried to leave, but Lucy grabbed his arm. Natsu realized the words that he wanted to hear were the words she wanted to say. Natsu grabbed her into his arms; stared into those chocolate brown eyes again, he's pretty sure he will never get tired of staring into them, and kissed her. With the kiss Lucy showed Natsu the words she couldn't muster up the courage to say and opened her heart to him.

"I gotta go."

Natsu said out of breathe.

"Wait, why?"

"I gotta go find Serena, and thank her for giving me the courage to make you my girlfriend."

Lucy blushed again, and it made Natsu smile. They were finally a couple after all these years.

"I'll go with you too then, I got to convince her to stay."

Lucy said this with a determined look and then both Lucy and Natsu joined Pantherlily, Carla, Happy, and Wendy in their search of Isabella and Serena.

* * *

**That Night: In the Dorms **

"Serena, I thought you said we were going to leave tomorrow."

Isabella said hastily while she was packing her stuff.

"We are, we're leaving Magnolia tomorrow, but we're leaving this place tonight. Why are you packing so slowly? I'm already done." "B-because. Serena I don't think we should leave…"

"We don't belong here Isabella; because of what they saw… They'll never look at me the same, I thought I could control it, but I can't. They're all mad at me for hurting theirs friends and then when Juvia tried to hurt me, no one bothered! Not even Lucy!"

Serena threw the backpack over her back and held back her tears.

"If you wanna stay here you can, I know the main reason you don't wanna leave is because of that exceed."

"Yo-you don't know what you're talking about, I don't like Pantherlily!"

Isabella's looked always and spoke in a nervous tone.

"I didn't say anything about Pantherlily, now did I?"

Serena smirked then patted Isabella on the head.

"You should stay and be happy. Fall in love, get married, go on adventure, have a family, go do things you can't do with me."

"But Serena you are my family!"

"Make a new one, and even if you try come with me I won't let you. I love you and love is about letting things go."

Serena gave Isabella a reassuring smile, the kind of smile a mother give to her child on their first day of school, meanwhile she was holding back the tears that were trying to reveal how broken she was. Then Serena left the guild.

* * *

**That Night: In the Woods**

Serena finally made it to the lake in the woods. She dipped the palm of her hand in the lake, and then a mirror the shape of a triton appeared in her hand, then she took her hand out of the lake. A deep man voice spoke from the mirror.

"Hello? Serena?"

Serena sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Yeah dad it's me."

"I know that you're sad my daughter but it's for the best. Since the dark water is trying to take you over, having Isabella around will only put her in danger. I've already told Mavis about the situation, me and her are both going to help you overcome the darkness, and when you do; you will be able to defeat Hydra."

"Yeah I know Dad, I'm happy that she'll be happy though, even if I can't see her be happy."

"Now, we only have a week or so until the Dark Guild tries to attain Hydra. This training is going to be hard mentally and emotionally. For now, make a shelter and get some rest, we will start training tomorrow."

"Alright father, see you tomorrow."

She dipped her hand back in, let the mirror disappear, and took it back out. She began to build a small hut out of sticks and rope that she saved in her bag. She took out an air mattress, pillow, and blankets. She laid there in a dark hut, except for the dim light of a lantern. She couldn't sleep, instead she remembered all those times in the guild, and cried.

"I hope Nastu and Lucy finally get together, and I hope Isabella will be happy, more importantly I wish everyone will forgive me."

She shed another tear, and then just as she was about to sleep, she heard their voices.

"Sereeeeeeenaaaaaaaa!"

She was surprised, and then started sobbing, she thought to herself.

"It would be nice if that was actually them."

"Sereeeenaaa! Please come back!"

This time it was Lucy's voice.

"Could it really be them?"

She peeked out of her tent and saw Isabella hand in hand with Pantherlily, Carla, Happy, Wendy, and Natsu and Lucy, together. She tried running up to them to give them a hug but she saw Mavis appear in the middle of them.

"Mavis?"

"To think right when I come back from talking to Neptune about his ridiculous idea my guild members are already here to bring you back."

Mavis smiled, because she was proud of her guild.

"But you're keeping a secret from them I think we should all walk back to the guild, get some rest, and you can explain everything to them tomorrow." "Yes I will, I promise."

After that, Mavis disappeared, then with no hesitation she ran up to all of them for a group hug. For the first time in Serena's life she was crying from happiness, and not overwhelming depression.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Next chapter is defiantly going to be everyone's special training and Serena's explanation of her "dark water." I had half of this chapter done for some time but I felt it was too early to update it, since I've been updating this fan fiction a lot lately. But because today I had uniform day for ROTC and it was a short day I decided what the heck? Let's update the fan fiction, so here's something to help with your procrastination of homework, you're welcome. Oh and for people on tumblr you should follow me because my blog will also help with homework procrastination: neverlandsfirstlostgirl**

** -S-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Who read the new Fairy Tail Chapter? I did! Man, I can't wait until the anime comes back. So I just finished reading the Death Note manga and now I'm watching the anime. I got to the new opening and then death metal came on, and I'll be honest I listen to music like this all the time but it scared me! Well anyways now I'm reading the Bleach manga so yeah. Well I'm babbling so let's get on to the story now. **

**-S-**

* * *

**Next Day: Fairy Tail Guild Serena's POV **

Everyone was assembled into the guild so that they could hear what I've been hiding. It's pretty nerve-wracking, nobody knows about this, not even Isabella, when dad told me about this I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to look at me like if I was a monster and I didn't want to hurt anyone either, so I kept myself isolated. But now I have friends and now they are giving me support so that I can release my burden and can be happy myself.

"It's okay Serena, Natsu, Isabella, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, and I are by your side."

Lucy gave me a friendly smile. Seeing a friendly smile other than Isabella's is a bit different, but it's a good different.

"Yeah I know, I just feel guilty because you guys are my friends and I don't get to tell you first."

"Don't think about it like that Serena, everyone is Fairy Tail is you friend."

"A-All of them? But they're scared of me and they think I-"

"Serena if there's one thing I know about our guild it's that as soon as they hear what's happening to you, they will help you at all costs to get through it, we're nakama."

I nod my head, and then because of Lucy's supportive words I stood up on one of the tables and spoke loudly and confidently.

"Truth be told like the deep sea water which is really terrifying, dark, and cold; I can aslo be like that. When I use my power too much the dark water starts taking over my body."

I look down at my hands and my voice starts cracking.

"It takes over my body and causes me to do terrible things. If I'm not careful enough i-it can enter into someone's body and absorb their magic. I couldn't control the dark water the day of our battle."

I looked straight at Gray and Gajeel.

"I-I'm so sorry it uses my own sadness and anger against me and i-"

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I started crying and got down from the table to hide in a corner. I always felt more comfortable in a corner. I expected Lucy to come up to me but now it was Juvia.

"Juvia is sorry for you. Juvia knows how it is to be sad all the time. Juvia was like that too until she met Gray, it used to always rain on Juvia, but now it's clear as ice. Juvia knows it may be a little too late to say this but Juvia wants you to live, and Juvia wants to be your friend."

I hugged Juvia.

"Everyone here can be my friend, if they want to be my friend!"

I said it loud and proud so that everyone in the guild could hear me, they all smiled at me. I smiled and cried happily. This is the second time I've shed these kinds of tears, tears that weren't brought on by loneliness or sorry, they were tears that were brought by happiness and love.

* * *

**Before Training **

Everyone is gathered at the front of the guild, Master Makarov announces:

"Alright listen here you brats; we have only 9 days until we go out to war for 7 of those 9 days we are going to be training long and hard, especially because a little 15 year-old girl like her-"

He points at Serena. Serena just smiles innocently and waves.

"-wiped the floor with some of our strongest young magicians. Everybody will leave the guild either alone, with a partner, or in a group, to train the way they like to train in about 5 minutes, everyone should come back in seven days 5 minutes from now… Now what are you doing just standing there! Get on with it and start getting ready!"

Everyone scatters and starts forming up teams.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy form one team. Everyone in the guild has already found out about their relationship because Serena went around bragging about how she got them together, but they were all happy for them, and well Mirajane was a little upset that she herself didn't get them together, but in the end that didn't matter to her.

Juvia is begging Gray to let her join him, and he keeps denying, but eventually give in as long as she doesn't "bug him," then Erza decides to join which makes Juvia go into a jealous rage. Although no one knows for sure everyone suspects that Erza is only joining because lately she's been saying that whenever she's been near water she's been hearing Jellal's voice.

Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily join together, leaving behind a very angry and upset Jet and Droy.

Meanwhile Gildarts is crying in the corner because Cana refused his invitation to make up tema with her daddy to spend some, "father daughter time," but she gives in.

And the cutest team anyone has seen in a long time is made up of Wendy, Carla, Isabella, and Serena.

After everyone informs Master of who they are going with and if they are going alone everyone sets off and starts their 7-day training session.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay well this chapter is really short but it's pretty necessary, I felt bad because i haven't updated in a week so I felt like a needed to update asap no matter if was it was short or not. So, here it is, sorry if it's bad, but I've been going crazy because my finals and CAHSEE's are in the same week D; after I finish all my tests though I go on spring break! So I promise there will be better chapters in the near future. The next few chapters are going to be about each separate teams training during the 7 days, so one chapter will focus on Natsu team's 7 day training and yeah that's how it's going to be. Well see you guys soon promise!**

** -S-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, before anything, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been pretty busy with the stupid CAHSEE's and 3rd quarter finals. But spring break is already here so look forward to lots of updates! Anyways it's Fairy Tail Friday tomorrow! Who's excited?! Anyways let's get back to the story now…**

** -S-**

* * *

** Natsu, Lucy, & Happy: Day 1**

_** Progress Report: **_

_**Happy**_

_ We set up a base that's near a meadow and close to the mountains. On the first day Lucy didn't really do much, she's always lazy, but Natsu gave Lucy looooooong good-bye hug. They are sooooo in love, and he started training right away without even saying anything to her. Lucy didn't seem worried though. I cooked fish while Lucy just sat down and gossiped with Capricorn. Natsu came home around sun down and then told us that he's going to be taking this training serious. I don't get why, but Lucy seems to know. _

**Day 2**

_** Progress Report: **_

_**Lucy **_

_Happy says I don't train and that all I do is sleep in a weird position and talk to Capricorn or Leo all day. But what would he know! All he does is eat fish all day! Meditating is the way I train! But of course a cat who only has fish on his mind wouldn't think of that! Yesterday when Natsu said that he was going to take this training seriously I know it's because he senses this war is going to be bigger then we imagined. My power has hardly increased, but Natsu's magical power seems to be increasing. When he leaves at sunset he kisses me on the forehead good-bye and he comes back at exactly sundown to eat dinner. Right after dinner he doesn't even talk he goes straight to bed._

** Day 3 **

_**Progress Report: **_

_**Natsu**_

_ I don't get why we have to be doing these stupid things, I'd rather be asleep then to be writing tis, but its Master's orders to send a progress report to him every day so that he knows we are alright. Well guess what old man we're just fine. I haven't been able to talk to Lucy much, and I feel bad. But I need to keep training; I've got this bad feeling that this war is going to be tough. The harder I train the more I can protect Lucy… Protect Serena… Serena she's becoming like a little sister to me… I need to protect them. Lucy hasn't been making much progress, I think it's because she thinks she's useless and weak. I'm going to have to talk to her about it soon, but for now we both have to keep training. _

**Day 4 **

_**Progress Report:**_

_** Happy **_

_Things are getting really really awkward here… Lucy looks kinda drained, even though all she does is take naps. Meanwhile, every time Natsu comes back he just looks stronger. I don't know what's up with Lucy but she's gotta get her head in the game; her magical power has barley increased. Natsu's magical power is pretty much blowing our minds, even when he's a mile away from the base we can feel him coming. I don't really get what's going on between Lucy and Natsu but they got to get over this so we can all train! Even I'm training I can eat 6 fish at a time now! Anyways Lucy has barely done anything and Natsu is getting scary._

_** Day 5**_

_** Progress Report:**_

_** Lucy**_

_ Natsu woke me up just before he left and said two single sentences. "You're not weak or useless, you are strong and intelligent…I love you Lucy." He kissed me on the forehead and didn't even let me respond. Natsu has gotten so much stronger these last 5 days, and today with Natsu's words, I also increased my magic. I didn't catch up to Natsu, not even close he still has about ¾ more power than I do. I haven't been trying as hard as Natsu, and now I feel guilty. But with Natsu's words, I'm going to try, try really hard, I will get stronger! Natsu is still being quiet and serious, his training is really making him tired, he barley even makes it through a meal without almost falling asleep. I know we can do this. I know I can do this, so that during battle I can take care of myself, and Natsu doesn't have to worry about me while he's fighting. I haven't told him "I love you" yet, but I will soon, he just sorta sprung it on me you know? But I do love him, yes I really do. _

**Day 6 **

_**Progress Report: **_

_**Natsu **_

_Lucy is getting stronger now. She's catching up to me, her power is about half as mine now. I knew she could do it! Every day I'm coming home exhausted! The only thing I do before I leave to the mountains is give Luce a kiss on the forehead and tell her I love her before I leave. The day I told Luce I loved here, I didn't mean to, it just kinda came out, one of those in the moment things. She hasn't said it back yet… But who could blame her, I mean, I did spring it on her out of nowhere. We only have one day left to train, and I know both Luce and I are going to try our hardest. We can do this, for Serena! _

**Day 7**

_** Progress Report:**_

_** Happy**_

_ Natsu and Lucy didn't even go to sleep last night. They trained all night since it's the last day of training and we have to leave by noon so we can make it on time. Natsu and Lucy have in magical power greatly but Natsu is still ahead of Lucy. They both look exhausted... But they did a good job! Just wait until you see how much better they have gotten Master! And, and, and! They are finally talking again! Lunch was fun, me and Natsu got back to teasing Lucy again! Everything is finally going back to normal; except for you know their reeeelaaationshiiiip. I hate to admit this but even with Lucy on our side we are definitely going to win! Natsu is all fired up! And Lucy's keys look shinier then ever! Oh and thanks for the lacrima that measures magical power Master, it sure helped! Well, we are sending this note to you via messenger bird, so you can know we are heading out their soon!_

* * *

** Author's Note:**

** Well that's that. I actually like this chapter. I think it's because it shows Lucy getting stronger, but now like exaggerating like how other people tend to write it. Well I'm sorry this is late but I hope this makes it better since its another Nalu chapter. See you soon! Review, don't review, follow, don't follow, either way I'm going to finish the story! (Although reviews and follows would be greatly appreciated.)**

**-S-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:**

**I told you I would be updating faster and faster! So, hah I win! Nananananaa! Lol, so here you guys, enjoy!**

**-S-**

* * *

**Erza, Gray, & Juvia**

**Day 1**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Erza_**

_We've settled in into Ur's old house which is in a snowy plateau,_ _by the Land of Isvan. The house has been abandoned since her death and it is very dusty, but I had re-quipped into my maid armor and already cleaned everything up. Juvia got a little too excited when Gray stripped in the snow, and then got jealous when she realized I saw also. She doesn't seem to realize that I really don't care, Gray strips all the time. Today we started training right when we got settled in, each of us used the lacrima that measure magical power and noticed we've all increased a bit. However, it still isn't good enough. Juvia seems to be trying her hardest, as to make up to Serena for what she almost did to her. Gray is trying hard because he's mad that he got beaten by a 15-year-old, I'm sure that's Gajeel's inspiration also. As for me, I'm doing this whole heartedly for Serena, and for Jellal, because he believes in me, wherever he is._

**Day 2**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Gray_**

_Juvia won't stop freaking out every time I strip; I thought I told her she could come as long as she doesn't bug me. Not only that, but each of us take turns battling each other, and Juvia keeps trying to protect me with her water lock every time Erza almost hits me. Gosh, I'd rather her not care about me, I'm not ready… Anyways we're all increasing our magical abilities little by little; all of us are a little rust from Tenrou Island, but nothing we can't handle. When me and Juvia train she has to make her water as hot as possible and I have to try to freeze it. It's pretty tough, especially when she uses her jealousy water. It's kind of funny when you see Erza is in her maid outfit making Juvia jealous. I feel bad about it sometimes but it's the only way to get Juvia seriously mad so that she can actually have the motivation to fight me. I know it's a little weird but every time Juvia and Erza fight, and Erza uses that same armor she used against Serena, I get a little nervous. I don't really understand why…_

**Day 3**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Juvia_**

_It's Juvia's turn to write this, but Juvia doesn't want to. Who knows what Gray and Erza could be doing while Juvia is inside writing this! They could be… Ah! It makes Juvia get all jealous just thinking about it! Urg! Well Juvia is going to make this short Master. Erza is going crazy and keeps talking to herself, but making so much progress! Juvia is still happy for her, even though she is Juvia's love rival! Gray is trying his best as always and he's looking so much hotter every time Juvia sees his magic power has increased! Juvia has also been doing very well; my S-Class powers seem to be getting even better! But, I still wouldn't dare to fight that monster Erza!_

**Day 4**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Erza_**

_Gray is doing well, he is catching up to me, and so that just tells me I need to train harder. Juvia is also doing so much better; her water lock is getting more and more difficult to escape from with my Sea Empress Armor on. She still has a long way to go however. Also, Gray's ice is getting colder, which is proof that his magical powers are increasing. But with my Flame Empress Armor it's still easy to melt. Ever since we came here, I've been able to hear Jellal's voice more clearly in my head. He keeps telling me he'll be there soon, and that I should warn Serena to be more careful. What does this mean Master? Could Jellal still be alive? How does he know about Serena? Is he accessing my thoughts? I don't know exactly what's going on right now Master; when we get back please have some sort of answers for me. _

**Day 5**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Gray_**

_Me and Juvia were getting close to Erza, and then in one day she got super crazy powerful out of nowhere! She took off by herself to train in private and came back even scarier than ever! We didn't know where she went; while I was worried Juvia looked a little happy. We didn't look for her since we both know she probably didn't go far and she can take care of herself. We spent the whole day fighting each other, no breaks, just me and Juvia. We didn't get much done. Juvia kept trying to get me to spank her every time she held back her power. When will she get I'm not into that kind of stuff? She really keeps me out when she gets like that, I prefer to her to act like how she does when I'm just talking to her. I don't like her when she gets pervy, it's so creepy. She's… Anyways the thing is now I think all of us have to train separately now, to get stronger, like the way Erza did._

**Day 6**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Juvia_**

_Ahhh! Gray told us that we should all train separately now! But Juvia doesn't want that, Juvia only came because she wanted to spend time with Gray! But Gray and Erza agreed and the said that's two out of three so we are going to train separately but we will meet up for dinner. Juvia thinks this is all just a plan Erza made so that she could be alone with Gray! Urrg! Juvia knew she was always in love with Gray! Juvia doesn't know what to do! But Juvia supposes she will have to trust her Gray. Juvia believes that if Erza tries to seduce Gray, Gray will realize his feelings for Juvia and push her away and come running back to Juvia. Ahh… Gray… Juvia has to admit though after today when everyone started training separately our powers increased by a lot! Urg, maybe Erza was right… Juvia will keep a close eye on Erza though!_

**Day 7 **

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Erza_**

_I've trained two day straight. Today is the last day of training; we are leaving at about 1 so that we can make it on time to the guild. All of us have progressed quite immensely since when we first arrived. I believe we've caught up to the seven year gap we had from Tenrou Island. I know I trained all night and I believe the other two did also. Our team is trying really hard Master and I believe everyone else in the guild is also trying their best. We will be there soon Master, and when we arrive I hope you will have some answers for me about Jellal._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you guys like the little mystery left behind here about Jellal and his warning to Serena. Muhahahahaa you guys don't even know what's coming next. Oh and the next chapter is in honor of the organization To Write Love On Her Arms, and I hope you guys will see in the next chapter why this organization specifically.**

**-S-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Well this chapter is on Serena, Wendy, Isabella, and Carla. I know some of you may thought that this chapter would be about Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Levy but I wanted to put this chapter so you guys could understand Serena better. **

**-S-**

* * *

**Serena, Isabella, Wendy, & Carla: Day 1**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Wendy_**

_Serena took us to a small beach. The air is fresh here. There are no people here, it's completely isolated. On the entire way here the only chit chat that was being exchanged was between Carla and Isabella. Serena doesn't talk much but when she did she made clever remarks at their conversation. She would laugh too when Isabella would say another clever remark in response, she has a pretty laugh. It's hot, and I'm sweating buckets, even though I have a short sleeve dress. Serena isn't wearing her leather dress, but she still has on a long sleeve shirt. It's hot, how could she be wearing that? I'm sure she has her reasons. Serena's dad and Mavis came to help Serena control the dark water. Her dad is really nice and he isn't a blue mermaid man like you'd expect him to be. He kinda looks like Serena in a way: he's really tan, has sharp face features, pretty short for a guy probably around 5"6, his eyes are sea blue and so is his hair. Carla supports me while I'm training and Isabella just sort of disappears when Serena starts training. I've sneaked a peek at Serena while she's training, they put a water barrier around her so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but when I saw her she was screaming and tears were forming. I don't know what kind of training she has to do, but it looks painful…_

**Day 2**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Serena_**

_Wendy has been making good progress, when we first measured her magic using the lacrima here results were rather low, but now she's increasing pretty well. Wendy's training looks pretty easy, but it must be hard on her. She tries to inhale as much air as she can and it kind of wears her out. Since I don't need to increase my magic I don't use the lacrima except for once when Wendy asked me if she could see how powerful I am. She was so amazed when she saw my score, I told her it's nothing compared to my father's. Carla has been standing by and supporting Wendy throughout her training: Isabella always leaves in the beginning of mine. I'm so glad she does, I wouldn't want her to see me like this. I know it's too much for her to bear. Imagine if you saw your closest friend reliving all her worst memories? I have a lot of bad memories too, and I have given Isabella terrible memories also. Memories of blood… My blood._

**Day 3**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Wendy_**

_I asked Isabella about why Serena always looks like she's in pain when she's training. Isabella said that it's because she reliving all the bad stuff that happened to her. The I asked her how much bad stuff has happened to Serena and she said that so much bad stuff had happened to her, Serena used to even hurt herself and say that it's nothing compared to the pain she had felt before. Isabella says that when Serena used to hurt herself she used to smile sadly, like if it felt good. Isabella also says that sometimes Serena relives the things that have happened to her in dreams. That sometimes in the middle of the night you hear her screaming, telling somebody that she wants him to stop because it hurts. She even said that that one time after she had one of those nightmares she found Serena in a pool of her own blood, with slashes on her wrists. Isabella doesn't really know exactly what happened to Serena before she found Neptune because she won't tell anyone. All Isabella really knows is that whenever Serena says her parents abandoned her, she's lying. She won't tell anyone the truth. I wonder if I can help Serena, get her to tell me what's wrong. I really want to help Serena. Maybe when Isabella and Carla are asleep and Neptune and Mavis are gone, I can talk to her._

**Day 4**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Isabella_**

_I heard Serena and Wendy talking last night. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. All I know is that Serena looked relieved today. She didn't look happy exactly, I don't think I've ever seen Serena truly happy. But she seemed less depressed then usual and that made me a little bit happy. Serena didn't wear long sleeves today, for the first time in her life, but she did wear long black lace gloves. I think that's a big difference to her though, she's usually lacking in confidence and covers herself up, but I can tell that she's gained a little more confidence. I wonder what they talked about yesterday. Whatever they talked about it helped Serena a lot in her training to control the dark waters. Wendy seemed a little troubled though, but that didn't affect her training at all. Master, you'd be amazed at how much stronger Wendy has gotten, she's a little warrior._

**Day 5**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_ Carla_**

_Wendy's magical power is increasing immensely. With the help of the lacrima we've been able to determine that she makes steady progress but at a marvelous rate. Ever since Serena and Isabella have been talking to each other more and more Serena has almost completely controlled her dark waters. _

**Day 6 **

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Serena_**

_Well, I'm feeling so much better these days Master. Wendy really is such an amazing friend! She's like my little sister now. We sleep in the same sleeping bag, I cook her food, we tell each other stories, secrets, make each other laugh, and we do each other's hair. I can tell Isabella and Carla have seen my changes and how we have gotten closer, and I can tell it's making them both really happy. The other day I showed Wendy a major secret when she asked me why I always wore long sleeves. She already knew the reason why, but she what she told me next probably saved my life from my future self. She said that her mom used to have scars like that and that every time she asked her mom why she had those she would say, "People who have scars like these are angels who want to go home, but the ones that stay alive are as strong as gods." Wendy said her mom went home and told me that I have God-Slayer magic and I'm still alive so I must be a Goddess. I cried out like a baby that day Master, and then I promised Wendy that I would start making more friends and that I wouldn't go home too soon. Wendy is still making great progress and I know that when you see her you'll be proud Master, like we are._

**Day 7**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Wendy_**

_We are sending this right before we leave Master. We had to wake up extra early today because we're a little farther away from the guild, but I'm sure we'll make it on time! We trained a little in the morning and because of that Serena managed to completely control her dark waters. She can even use the dark water powers and not get controlled by it. Isabella and Carla made us some delicious food for our trip there. I have something to talk to you about though Master, it has to do with Serena and her scars. I don't know if I should be telling you this Master but she has more scars all over her body, she told me to keep it a secret but I can't. She told me what happened to her and its terrible Master, absolutely awful! I'm scared that Serena is going to be mad at me for this but she really needs your help. She has pitch-black darkness in her past, but maybe she doesn't need you help? Maybe she just needs care from everyone in the guild…I've made my decision, I won't tell you what happened to her, since I feel like it's not my place, but I want you to make sure that she will never be truly alone. Can you promise me that Master?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was really hard for me to write, it made me quite emotional. I hope it shows you why Serena is the way she is, and I hope you can relate to her in some way. Oh and I've got an idea for my next fan fiction, it came to me in a dream, literally. It's going to be a crossover between my Fairy Tail world with Serena in it and Bleach.**

_This chapter is to help gain support for the organization To Write Love on Her Arms._

**-S-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**We're on the double digits baby! Whooooooo! To celebrate the double digits at the ends of this chapter I will give you a sneak peak of my upcoming fan fiction that I will hopefully be finished with soon. If it is completed by the time I finish this fan fiction then I will post it all up at once. So just be patient my dear readers, be patient.**

**-S-**

* * *

**Levy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel: Day 1**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Levy_**

_Before we left to the waterfall somewhere nearby Fairy Hills, Pantherlily gave Isabella a hug; it was the cutest thing ever! Well anyways Master, all Pantherlily and Gajeel do is fight all day, that's their training. I read lots of books using a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glass, try out the many spells in them, and master them that's how I train. I mastered about 3 spells today and that increased my magical powers by a bit. Gajeel and Pantherlily gained way more than I did. If I could increase my magical ability by fighting like that I would but I'm not good when it comes to combat._

**Day 2**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Pantherlily_**

_Levy keeps making fun of me about Isabella, silly girl she should be focused on her love life more with Gajeel then mine. Did I just say love life? Yes, yes I did. I don't know if she's noticed but Gajeel doesn't go to sleep until he's sure that she's asleep and safe. Last night when she was shivering, he hugged her to keep her warm. Levy woke up__blushing and then I started laughing at her, but I got smacked by her for that. It reminds me of the day when Serena and Isabella were going to leave and I weakly decided that I was going to tell her how I feel. Then she smacked me and told me, "You idiot why didn't you say anything earlier!" That was the day Isabella and I formed a relationship, I'm not as stupid as Gajeel. I get he's done a lot of bad things in his life but if a girl like Levy wants to overlook all of that and be with him he should allow that. I've tried tons of times to talk to him about it but- Sorry Master, I'm getting off topic, Gajeel and I have both gotten stronger and Levy has learned lots of new spells._

**Day 3**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Gajeel _**

_Whatever Pantherlily told you it was a lie, well kinda… I just don't want that shrimp to get broken or sick, ya know Master? Since the way me and Levy met was when I bet her and her team up and hung them on a tree… I just don't want to see that happen to her again. Because it was me who did that, just like you I will never forgive myself. I will get stronger to protect that Shrimp, and hopefully in return she'll give me some iron. That day at Tenrou Island she made me iron using her magic; it wasn't like any iron I've eaten before. I can't really get why, but it was really good. Anyways it was because of Pantherlily that I decided that I would protect that shrimp, he said something like, "If you can't forgive yourself for hurting her then you should devote your life to protecting her." Hmm… What a wise guy, but I decided to take his advice and do that, like the day you recruited me to join Fairy Tail Master. Last night before I fell asleep he told me that and because of it I trained harder than ever today. I even learned a new move, and Levy learned two more spells then she did yesterday. That little shrimp is doing the best she can._

**Day 4**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Levy_**

_Before I fell asleep Gajeel promised me that he would do everything in his power to protect me, but I don't want to be a burden to him. I don't want him to worry about me while he's fighting, I imagine Lucy feels the same way I do about Natsu. That just means that I have try harder then ever before so I don't have to be a burden to Gajeel. I always wake up in his arms; I know he goes to sleep much later after I do, and I know he hugs me when I'm cold. Sometimes I shiver in the night just so that he can hug me. Is that bad? I want to tell Gajeel how I feel but we don't really have much time to talk. He and Pantherlily are always training, I am too, but I still want to talk to him. Maybe I can ask Pantherlily if he can cut practice a little early so that I can talk to him. Anyways master we are all doing fine here, all of us are training really hard._

**Day 5**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Pantherlily_**

_So I did what Levy asked me to do, and I left them alone. I don't know what happened but when I got there levy was crying and Gajeel disappeared. I didn't ask Levy what happened I just sat on her lap and comforted her .Stupid Gajeel he's supposed to be protecting her, not hurting her. In his eyes it probably does seem like he's protecting her. I hope wherever he went, he's thinking long and hard about what he did. That idiot. He better keep up with his training too. Levy and Gajeel were doing really good though, before all of this happened._

**Day 6**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Levy_**

_Ahhh! Stupid Gajeel! He hasn't been here since when we talked. I guess I kinda pressured him into having feelings for me or something like that. Oh gosh I feel terrible; I don't know what to do. Pantherlily told me not to worry, that Gajeel is probably just working some issues of his own before he can give me any kind of answer. I feel so terrible Master, it's affecting my training, even though I know I shouldn't let it but- I have no excuse… Pantherlily is helping me a lot right now handing me a new book every time I finish one and I appreciate his help but still- I can't help but wonder where Gajeel is and if he is alright. _

**Day 7**

**_Progress Report:_**

**_Gajeel_**

_I left the camp to clear my mind from everything Levy told me. When Levy told me she liked me I was surprised. It's not like I didn't have an idea but I always ignored it not because I don't like her. It's because I don't deserve her. She's so bright and filled with life and well I am me. Well that's what I though at the time but when I left without saying anything to her and thought about it at the top of the mountain. I thought of how I hurt her, even though I was supposed to be protecting her. I thought of how maybe being with her was the ultimate way to protect her, to make sure she never gets hurt by anyone. So when I decided what I was going to do, I came back. I got the silent treatment from Pantherlily and a smack from Levy, and then I-I kissed her… I didn't say anything, but then she hugged me and I guess we're together now… Don't make fun of me when we get back Master... We'll be there soon and don't worry about the training, I trained for those days I was gone and Pantherlily told me Levy trained hard too. We're ready for this war Master Makarov._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well that's finally the end of the training. As promised here is a sneak peak to my Bleach and Fairy Tail crossover Whoooooo!**

"They are in the guild hall where the half-naked boy and pink-haired boy are fighting and four girls from the team are just standing there observing them… Captain, it seems that the two men who are fighting are about to use their magic!"

"Yes you're quite right, however it seems like the girl with black hair melted the naked boys ice and put out the pink-haired guys fire with gray water that appeared from her hands. This is very interesting…"

"Captain! That blonde-headed girl just summoned a small white creature from a key!"

"Those three cats are flying!"

"That red-headed woman just summoned a sword from mid-air and threatened those boys!"

"And that little girl just healed those boys' bruises with what looked like air!"

"This is interesting… Lieutenant, order everyone to prepare to open a portal to that world and seize those things for research!"

Captain Kurotsuchi smiles maliciously.

**-S-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so we're almost at the big fight chapters here but right now I just wanted to give the poor guild members a break from all the fighting and let them celebrate. So its probably going to be a pretty short chapter.**

**-S-**

* * *

**Guild Hall: Party: Serena's POV**

The day after everyone arrived at the guild Master Makarov had a party set up so that everyone can loosen up before the big fight tomorrow. Master Makarov was making a short inspirational speech but I didn't really catch on until the end.

"… and tomorrow we shall fight on to the end to protect the people, our friends, and we will come back alive!"

Everyone is here, even Mavis and Neptune. Cana is going all gaga over my dad in his human form. I've pushed her off five times already, my dad even seems scared a little, ugh there she goes again.

"Come on Neptune, hehehee why don't you come over to my place and we can have some fun."

I came up to Cana and kicked her in the face the kept stomping on her.

"Dammit Cana, didn't I tell you to leave my dad alone you little!

My dad pulled me back.

"No let me put that girl in a water lock for the rest of her life!"

He put me down and patted me on the head.

"You've always been the jealous type Serena, I feel bad for your future boyfriend. Hahahaa."

I got mad.

"What did you say?!"

I pounded my dad on the head.

"Hey that hurt Serena! You can literally be such a pain."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to hit you so much if you knew how to keep your mouth shut every once in a while, daddy."

Neptune rubbed his head and had a glum expression on his face.

"Yeah you're right, forgive me my daughter."

He went on his knees a cried. I had this big ol' smirk on my face and crossed my arms.

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't."

I could hear Gray saying to Natsu, "She's even mean to her dad."

I grabbed both of their heads and pounded them together.

"What did you say you to idiots!"

They both got scared and hugged each other like little babies.

"N-nothing Serena, we swear!"

Lucy got up from one of the tables to save her brand new boyfriend from my wrath

"Come on Serena not today, wait until we come back from the fight, Natsu isn't going to fight well if you break his arm.

Natsu was scared out of his pants when she said break his arm.

"B-Br-Break my arm?!"

"Fine, but after the war Natsu, you better hide from me."

I smirked and gave him a death glare and then I noticed that Gray left a long time ago.

"Where'd Gray go, I'm going to kill him!"

I was bursting with anger and then I saw something behind the pillar shake.

"GRAYYY!"

Juvia came out and protected him.

"No Serena, you must not hurt Gray, like Lucy said if you hurt Gray he won't be good to fight tomorrow! Also, Juvia would not be able to stand to see Gray hurt!"

"Fine, just stop it with your wining alright."

"Yay! See Gray, Juvia protected you! Will you reward Juvia?"

"Wha-What no way! Get away from me!"

We all started laughing at Gray and Juvia; it was a good idea for Master to have this party. Although I know the fun will end when night falls. It's sad to think that once everyone goes home, they are going to realize that they might die tomorrow or worse that someone they love might die tomorrow. I hate that this war has to come so soon, but it is inevitable.

It's late, so all the couples are getting more then chummy, which is kind of gross. It makes me kind of lonely, in like the boyfriend less way. Well I've never even had a boyfriend before much less friends; this is my first time having more than one friend, that isn't Isabella. Maybe one day, I guess?

I think I'm going to retire for the night; we have our work cut out for us tomorrow. I hope everyone will be okay tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The next chapter is the beginning of the big fight! I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapter, I was thinking about putting my other fan fiction up soon, even though it isn't finish, I think it's because I'm really excited to show you guys! Also I came up with an idea of another one! I have so many ideas… It's kinda of scary. Oh and if you want to see a visual of chapter four you can see it on my anime amino on there the name is Yamashita Yumi.**

**-S-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Well it's the start of the war, such a shame. Oh well wars happen ya know. Anyways lets get on with it now.**

**-S-**

* * *

**The Day of the War**

The day of the big fight has finally arrived; everyone at the guild is waiting for instructions.

Serena and Neptune are the ones in charge of the fight today. Him and Serena are very much a like: they both come of cold, give many people indifferent looks, only show emotions to the people they trust, and only talk to the people they trust. Neither of them likes to talk very much, unless it's to tell someone stories or tease somebody. Also, they both have short tempers and are each other's weaknesses, meaning that if one is yelling at the other they give in immediately. But because Serena trusts everybody in Fairy Tail, she does all the talking.

"Alright today's objective is not for you guys to kill Hydra, that's my objective. My dad and Master will not be in combat with you, they will be holding a water barrier outside of the cave so that the Dark Guild cannot escape. Your guys' true objective is to wipe out the dark guild, but there is one special task for somebody and you already know who you are."

Serena smile directly at Natsu. Natsu smiled back.

"Now everybody is to meet at the port is 5 minutes there some more instructions will be waiting for you."

Then in a blink of an eye Neptune, Serena, and Isabella were flying to the port. Everyone dispatched immediately. On the way there everyone was wondering about who was the one that had the special task. Lucy was quiet, because she saw Serena smile directly at Natsu; it worried her because Natsu and Serena had never told her anything about it. Once everyone arrived, Serena started giving out more instructions.

"Everyone is to huddle together, while Juvia and I perform a water lock above all of us, my father will break the bridge of the port, and control the waters to take us to the place of the cave quickly.

Everything happened as she said it would, we were in the middle of the ocean when the water became completely still.

"Okay in 3 seconds Juvia we have to give everybody air bubbles and quickly, at the same time my dad is going to push everyone underwater right towards the cave. 3…2…1!"

Everyone was thrusted into the water and for a split second they had no supply for oxygen until a bubble formed around their heads. In the distance they all saw a large cave, none of them tried to swim towards it, since the water surrounding them was pushing them to the cave. They arrived in no time to the entrance of the cave. The bubbles around their heads disappeared but a much bigger bubble was surrounding the cave.

"Alright we came here just before sundown; the Dark Guild is not here yet, we came earlier so that we could launch a surprise attack. Remember you're objectives. Before I leave everyone has to promise me one thing-

She ripped off her left arm glove and on her wrist, where Wendy remembers there was ugly scar; she showed everyone her gold guild mark.

"-No matter what you will try to stay live!"

Everyone roared in agreement, Wendy, Isabella, and Neptune smiled proudly to Serena, knowing that she was making a promise to them. Lucy was surprised.

"When did she get that?"

Mirajane stepped up.

"Yesterday before the party she asked me if she could get the guild mark tattoo and put the mark on herself, she seemed quite proud so I let her."

"Everyone is to spread out within the cave, but no one but me is to enter the prison of Hydra. Master and Neptune will be outside the cave and will warn us they come. Natsu will be standing at the entrance of the prison and only he is to fight the Master of the dark guild. While we were training my father discovered that the guild has an elite four called The Four Roads to Death, you can tell easily who they are because they have a number on them. Number one is to be fought by Gildarts, number two by Mirajane, number three by Laxus, and number four my Erza. No one else is to come even close to them for they are far too dangerous and are considered this Dark Guild's S-Class magicians. They will be arriving soon, everybody fan out, Natsu let's go!"

Without even saying good-bye to anyone or looking back Serena and Natsu both disappear into the cave. As they were running Natsu thought back to when Serena told him about his task

…

It was little bit after the party started and Lucy wasn't there yet so Natsu was just sitting there with Happy being bored, until Serena came up to him.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you."

Happy and Natsu both bounced up excited to get out of their boredom. Serena looked at Happy with a serious look.

"Alone, Natsu."

"Sorry Buddy seems like you gotta go"

Happy left with a sigh.

"Don't ask any questions. The man who is in charge of all this mess can control creatures and people. He likes to research things and from what my dad has learned he's been particularly interested in how Celestial Magicians work, and he was rather fond of one Celestial Magician… It's Lucy, he wants to capture Lucy, and because of that we decided to let you defeat him. I know this goes without question, but will you do it?"

Natsu nodded his head silently, but you could tell he was bursting with anger

…

Natsu remembered it so clearly, every word, Serena's sad but stern expression, and his desire to kill. Natsu ran with determination and thought that this is what he was training, to protect Lucy, and now he's getting the chance.

As Serena was running she thought about of how she promised Wendy, Isabella, and Neptune that she would stay alive. But she didn't really want to be alive, for a long time she felt that way. Deep inside her Serena hoped that in this war she would die, but she knew that couldn't happen. She promised them, and she was going to keep that promise.

A long time ago when Neptune had learned that his daughter was suicidal he made her promise that if she ever fell in love, she would kill herself. To others it may sound cruel but to Serena it was the best gift anyone could give her. To Neptune it was insurance, because he knew that Serena was incapable of having those kinds of feelings. He knew that the dark waters in her would prevent those feelings to ever reach her, it was selfish for him to do that but he didn't want her to die.

Serena didn't know that she was incapable of feeling true love but as she ran to the prison of Hydra she was determined to stay alive for the ones who loved her.

Natsu and Serena arrived at the entrance to Hydra's prison, and 5 minutes afterwards they got the lacrima message that the dark guild arrived. The fight has begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter is going to be the fight scenes for sure. I promise, so the reason why I didn't put the rest of the strongest team in the fight is because I wanted to include the S-Class mages to play a big role in this battle to show the difference between strengths. Plus I got something else planned for them.**

**-S-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**I have this like headache thing but I decided to put up a chapter for you guys anyways, because I'm awesome. I think I'm getting sick or something, I hope not. Being sick is the worse. It's hard writing a story while you're watching an English sub anime, but I'll have to make do.**

**-S-**

* * *

**The Fight Begins**

Everyone simultaneously got the message that the enemy had arrived and they all took their position in the shadows.

When they entered, you could easily tell who were the Four Roads of Death were because like Serena said they had a number on the black and red robes that they were wearing to cover their faces.

The guild members went out of hiding and confronted the Dark Guild. Without removing their robes the members of the Four Roads of Death ushered to the soldiers to attack and tried to run by the battlefield to get to the desired location. However, they were stopped by the four S-Class Fairy Tail Magicians, and it was clear by the tension of the air that they wouldn't just simply let them pass by.

The four members of Fairy Tail were already in their battle gear ready to fight, so the Four Roads to Death decided to show them their true identities and remove the robes.

Number four is a man in a ninja suit, he's well-built, tall, his hair is black and covers his face, but you can still see the way his ice-blue eyes pierce into your soul. The third was a women who has short midnight-blue hair, a long black dress that covered her feet, light-olive skin, deep red lips, her height is average for a women, she's quite flat chested, all of this added up to her having a wicked appearance. Number two was also a women who had long blonde hair, an outfit is similar to Serena's but it was and white and gold, her body was straight, her eyes were topaz, she was tall, her skin was fair, and she looked about Serena's age. The girl looked angelic but he smile was devilish, and she is the complete opposite to Serena. The first was yet another women she looked strong, she had a pixie-cut, brunette hair, olive skin, green eyes, a curvier figure compared to the rest of her comrades, tight pink shirt with a green vest over it and tied with a white ribbon, black high water shorts, and black sneakers. She didn't dress like she was about to battle, she dressed like she was about to go on a date.

* * *

**The Devil vs. The Angel**

Once the Four Roads to Death revealed themselves they split up and the person assigned to them followed them. Mirajane and the lady with the Number Two stayed back. Number two stepped forward.

"I'm the second road to death, my name is Angela, now drown in the light of the heavens."

Her outfit changed, it was a takeover technique. Her armor looked exactly like Mirajane's but it was white and gold and her hair wasn't spiked up, also it looked angelic and not demon-like.

"You have Satan Soul and I have Angelic Soul, let's see who's stronger!"

Angela lashed out at Mirajane but Mirajane dogged the attack. Neither of them used any magical attacks they fought in combat, until Mirajane spoke.

"This is getting us nowhere Satan Soul: Halphas."

"I see your upgrading, I guess I should too. Angelic Soul: Castiel."

Again they had the same outfit but different colors and one looks hellish while the other looked angelic.

"Cosmic Beam."

"Holy Light Beam."

The beams shot at each other and struggled against each other, but they were equal in power. Eventually the power was too much and it blew up destroying most of the cave entrance.

"Satan Soul: Sitri."

"Angelic Soul: Michael."

The fought it combat once again, Mirajane had managed to crash Angela into a rock wall but she caught herself and bounced back an attack. They were both running out of breathe.

"Satanic Blast."

"Angelic Blast."

Again the blasts were trying to one up on another. Mirajane heard Lisanna scream behind her and saw that she was getting beaten up by many soldiers. She got upset and wanted to go protect her, but she knew she had to finish this fight first.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The demonic blast pushed back Angela and she was thrown into a wall, but this time Angela was struggling to get up. Mirajane went towards were Angela was, but Angela was already up and she tried to give her another blow. Mirajane, however blocked it easily, Angela was slammed against the wall again. She spoke weakly.

"I-I have the power of an Angel, how did you defeat me? You're filled with darkness."

Mirajane unleashed her takeover and returned back to normal.

"It wasn't the darkness in me that helped me defeat you; it was light in the darkness that helped me."

Mirajane gave her her usual motherly smile, then Angela lost consciousness, and something inside Mirajane said that she should take her to a safer spot. Mirajane carried Angela to wear Natsu was.

"Is that an enemy?"

"Yeah but she's just a child and for some reason I feel like Serena knows her."

She walked back and saw how Lisanna had taken care of the soldiers by herself; they both looked at each other and smiled. But the floor started trembling, all the Fairy Tail members began fearing the worse, an uneasy feeling settled into the air of the cave.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I finally managed to put another chapter up, so ease up my readers. Enjoy this chapter with a cup of hot cocoa; My hands have been really cold so I've been feeling like a cup of hot cocoa for a while. Well good day to you! I'm going to watch Bleach Movie 3; I just finished watching Bleach Movie 2. It was all about Toushiro and I loved that because Toushiro is my boo. Lol well bye ya'll.**

**-S-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**It's the first day back from spring break! I feel like shit, I mean honestly I'm not tired or anything I'm just being lazy. Not lazy enough to update this fan fiction. The end is near my beloved readers. It's a shame that the curtain will be closing so soon, but I have about 3 more fan fictions in progress. The main character is Serena in all of these but when I'm done with Serena's Adventures I will start on some new fan fictions, so just bear with me!**

**-S-**

* * *

**The Knight vs. The Ninja**

When everyone had split up number four who Erza was pursuing just kept on running, using the dark shadows in the cave as an advantage to conceal himself.

_Dammit if he keeps running like that I'll never get this fight over with, _Erza thought_._

All of a sudden he stops and turns around. He removes the wrap that is on his face, and Erza saw a red tattoo start forming under his eye.

"J-Jellal?!"

Without even thinking she ran up and hugged her. He was startled at first but hugged her back.

"I told you that I'd be here Scarlet."

"But, how?"

Jellal sits down on a rock and Erza sits next to him.

"Neptune and Serena, they saved me, and ever since then I've been paying back my debt to them by spying on this dark guild for them."

"What is this guild's name? Serena and Neptune have never mentioned the name before or the name of the Master."

"The name of the guild is Demonic Neptunalia, the master of this guild is a God-Slayer of the Seas like Serena, he's Neptune's previously adopted son. But he's not as strong as Serena, he was taken over by the dark waters, his name is Poseidon Leister."

"Serena told us that the master of Demonic Neptunalia was someone who could use control magic and that he was a researcher."

"Well that's not entirely a lie, he is a researcher and finds celestial beings and celestial magicians fascinating and he does use a sort of controlling magic. With the power that the dark waters give you, you can control all the creatures of the sea. Hydra was created by Neptune himself but Neptune doesn't possess the dark water powers even though he is the ruler of all the seas, that's why he is unable to control Hydra."

"Then how did he control Hydra in the very beginning?"

"Neptune never had true control over Hydra; it's just that when Hydra was first made he didn't really know what else to do except for do what Neptune told him to."

"One last question."

"What is it?"

"What did you do to your hair and eyes?"

"Oh well I was well known around the dark guild so I had to changed my appearance or else I would have been caught. I had to dye my hair and used these things called contacts that change your eye color. Every time I reported back to Serena and Neptune they would re-dye my hair and give me a new pair of contacts. Now, that my debt to them is paid I can wash the hair dye out and get rid of these ridiculous eye color changers."

They both started laughing but then the cave shook a little and Erza being nervous clumsily fell. Jellal caught her, but the cave shook again and he broke Erza's fall by allowing him to land on the floor. They were staring into each other's eyes so affectionately; they didn't even notice that their lips were drawing closer together, and that they were blushing to their ears. Unable to contain himself Jellal stroke her red hair, brought her lips to his so that they were almost touching, and then he kissed her.

They finally let their feelings take over and continued kissing until the entire one wall of the cave fell apart and lightning started flooding in the passageway they were in. Laxus who was thrown in the wall had gotten up and saw the position Jellal and Erza where in.

"Hey look, so you guys finally did it, on the floor of a cave too, you should have at least made it more romantic Jellal."

Laxus walked away and Erza was about to go and abuse Laxus but Jellal pulled her back.

"Erza, he's in a battle."

The cave rumbled again but this time it was much more distant.

"We should go help the others."

Erza was suddenly drawn back to the reality that they were in the middle of a war, and she grew angry with herself that she had let herself kiss Jellal in a middle of a crisis. Her and Jellal ran back to the battlefield to assist the rest of the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

**Light vs. Dark**

Laxus chased the woman who was dressed as an evil queen until they were deep into the depths of the cave, nearby the lair of Hydra. She laughed evil and smirked.

"My name is Eve; I am the third of the Four Roads to Death, nice to meet you Laxus."

The way she spoke sounded like a serpent's hiss.

"I never told you my name."

"You're the grandson of the master of the strongest gu- or should I say the weakest guild now."

"Don't bring my old man into this."

"Of course, you wouldn't want to be in that man's shadow all your life would you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, hit a nerve there didn't I? What are you going to do? Strike me with lightning."

"I won't hit a woman."

"That should be nice, so you won't resist this beating. Shadow Arms."

Arms form from the shadows within the cave and grab Laxus.

"Maybe I should have some fun first."

Eve didn't left a finger, but the shadows were ramming him into the walls like a rag doll, she was controlling the shadows with her mind.

"Lightning Erup-"

The shadow arm threw Laxus into the wall when he tried to counter attack; the lightning from the counter attack spread out into the cave passageway her crashed into. He saw Erza and Jellal lying on the cave floor, he laughed to himself.

_There they are finally getting together and here I am getting my ass beat, maybe I should just get this over with_, he thought to himself.

He got up and wiped the dirt off of his clothes.

"Hey look, so you guys finally did it, on the floor of a cave too, you should have at least made it more romantic Jellal."

Then he walked away ready to get the fight with eve over with.

"Oh, look your still alive."

"It's going to take more than that to take me down."

She opens her palm to Laxus.

"Shadow Force."

"Lightning Body."

He managed to get away from her spell and appear right behind her.

"Thunder bullets."

Ever quickly tried to avoid Laxus attack but didn't get to cast a spell on time and got hit my full impact. She was knocked to the ground and Laxus went to go check if she was dead or alive.

"Shadow Ray."

The black ray catches Laxus off guard but he managed to counter attack it.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"

Eve was hit by lightning and before she fell to the ground she spoke meekly, "Damn you Laxus."

A large rumble was heard in the distance by Laxus; he left Eve and went to go help his fellow guild members in the war.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright so we still have Gildarts vs. Number One, Natsu vs. Poseidon, and Serena vs. Hydra. I saw this fan fiction will stop at around 20 chapters.**

**-S-**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I haven't updated this in a while but here you guys go sorry for the wait and thanks for the follows. I'm sad that this story is almost over but I have a lot of chapter ready for my next fan fiction The Strongest Team Helps Save Orihime. Thanks ya'll.**

**-S-**

* * *

**During All The Fights**

"Water Cane!"

"Ice-make lance!"

Juvia and Gray finished taking down their enemies.

"Man, these guys are easy to beat."

"Gray watch out!"

Behind Gray one of the foot soldiers tried to attack him with earth magic. Juvia pushed him aside so he wouldn't get hit and took the full blow. She fell to the ground and Gray turned around to attack the man who hurt Juvia.

"Ice-make Shotgun!"

He blasted the enemy down and ran over to Juvia.

"Juvia are you okay?"

"Juvia will be fine if Gray is okay then Juvia is okay."

"Hah, can you ever stop worrying about me and take care of yourself for once?"

"Juvia used to always be covered in rain, but Gray made it go away. Juvia will always be thankful and that why Juvia will always put Gray first before Juvia."

"Then let me take care of you this time."

Gray picked her up and hid her behind some rocks, she was bleeding or anything, but her ribs were bruised from the attack. Gray sat next to her to make sure no one would try to attack her while she was down

"Juvia, thank you."

"For what Gray?"

"For being a close friend."

"Juvia would do anything for Gray."

Then can you stop being you know….obsessive? I like hanging out with you Juvia, but when you get like that it kind of freaks me out. I like it better when me and you just talk normally when it's the two of us, I want you to act like that all the time."

"Juvia is sorry for all of that Gray, Juvia will be a better friend."

He stroked her face.

"You're a great friend Juvia."

Juvia was blushing and Gray started looking away out of either embarrassment or he was blushing himself, only he knows. He still had his hand on her cheek and has a face on like he was deciding something. Then he brought his face forward and kissed Juvia's cheek. He didn't look her in the eye when he pulled his face back, but he could tell Juvia was staring at him intensely, he was about to look at her when… The ground rumbled, harder than it has many times before, rocks from the cave wear falling from the ceiling. Gray protected Juvia from the falling rocks and then the rumbling stopped.

Gray's stomach had an unsettling feeling, he grabbed he arm.

"Let's Go, I have a bad feeling about this."

Gray whispered in a low voice.

"Serena, Natsu please be okay."

Then they were off.

* * *

**The Destructor vs. The Pacifist **

Gildarts and Number One went into the deepest part of the caves; the farthest possible they could go to without exiting the cave itself.

**"**Gildarts is it?" She spoke in a northern accent that didn't sound as polished and primp as you'd expect it to be.

"And you are?"

"My name is Heiwa Gisha, what do you say that we just sit here and wait for this thing to blow over?"

"Sorry, but my daughter is fighting out there and as long as she fighting I gotta fight too, that's the way our guild is."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to actually fight. Fighting is useless, there's no point to it, other to let out anger. People like to convince themselves that it's noble to fight for what you believe in, but you know what's not noble? Dying for someone else's sake."

"Then what are you here for?"

"To save myself, when Master Leister seizes control of Hydra this whole world will be done for, if I stay by his side at least I know I'll be alive."

"Well in my guild we fight for each other and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Disassemble!"

Heiwa sighs and with a wave of her arm she says, "Assemble." The ceiling of the cave above her which was falling apart only seconds ago was perfectly fine. Gildarts was bewildered.

"Yeah, I have the magic opposite to yours. Your magic is all about crushing things and violence, while my magic just simply wants to put things back together. Go ahead and try to disassemble my magic, I'll give you a free shot. Assemble!"

"Disassemble!"

The magic spells canceled each other out and disappeared without a trace.

"See there is no use is doing this, we will just keep canceling each other's magic out and eventually run out of magical power and faint. That's why I saw we should stop and just kick back and wait for this fight to be over."

"I told you I can't do that! My daughter and my nakama are risking their life out there! Crash!"

"Restoration!"

The magic spells canceled each other out again but this time a crash happened and the middle of the tunnel was blown to bits.

"Whoa, looks like our power was fighting hard for that one, yours won that time, but that spell took a toll on me so it should have taken its toll on you too right?"

"Don't you know?"

Gildarts started releasing his magical power, making the area around him thick and heavy. The pressure of his magical power brought Heiwa to her knees and she was gasping for air.

"I do that spell on a daily bases there no way using it just that once would of taken a toll on my spirit power. Crash!"

He aimed for the floor space that she was kneeling on and it exploded, throwing Heiwa in the air and dropping her to the floor. She was still unable to move, because of the pressure of Gildarts magic.

"You may think that there no reason to fight for someone other than yourself, but fighting for someone you love makes you stronger. You should try it sometime."

He hit her in the back of the head, hard enough to knock her out. The cave shook like an earthquake.

"What is that girl up to? Oh well, I'm sure that girl can defeat it."

Gildarts left the rest of the fight to his fellow guild members, because he is sure they can handle it. He is sure they are strong enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There we go; I finally put up a chapter! We still have another two other fights. So probably 2-3 chapters, so chapter 18 will most likely be the end of this fan fiction. Sorry this is short you guys but I'm still really tired and sick. Next one will be longer though i promise. To show you how sorry I am, I'm going to be putting up my first chapter of my second fan fiction.**

**-S-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter will be pretty short because it's just going to be about the fight between Natsu and Poseidon Leister. I'm sorry I haven't been posting very quickly you guys, school has been crazy, and my computer has been acting stupid. Especially because it's the end of the year now they are assigning so many things at once. Well anyways here's the chapter, this story is almost over, sadly.**

* * *

**-S-**

**Natsu vs. Poseidon**

Natsu stood there patiently waiting for the master of the dark guild they were fighting to arrive. He was pissed because of the man's plan to take Lucy from him.

"Damn that bastard when I see him I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp," he thought out loud.

"And who would that be?" A tall pale twenty-year old skinned man appeared from the he had light blue hair, big black square glasses that hid his dark blue eyes, he wore a long white doctors coat, with black trousers, a white button up shirt, dress shoes, and a long black tie. "Pink hair?" Poseidon pushed up his glasses, "You must be the dragon slayer."

"You must be the Master of this guild, so you're the guy who wants to take Lucy!" Natsu tried to fire punch Poseidon but he dodged it immediately and twisted Natsu's arm.

"My, my, my you should know by now, Natsu Dragneel that fire is futile against a Water God-Slayer" Poseidon's glasses shined as he gave off an evil smirk, he grabbed Natsu by the neck and threw him to the other side of the cave. "I'm a little disappointed in you Natsu Dragneel; in truth I have no interest in the Heartfilia girl. I only leaked that information purposely because I knew that the precious daughter of my father would suggest you to fight me. But it seems like my interest in you was not worth my work, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu got up from the floor and wiped the blood from his cheek. "Damn you!" Natsu continuously tried to hurt Poseidon with fire punches and kicks, but he dodged them every time. Poseidon kicked Natsu with his God-Slayer Dark Kick, and with just that kick Natsu felt like he was drowning in freezing black water.

"You can feel it can't you Natsu Dragneel? The strength of the dark waters, just with one kick and you feel like you're drowning and freezing at the same time. The more times I hit you the colder the water and the more you suffocate."

"What are you talking about; Serena's dark waters weren't like that," Natsu said as he tried to get up from the floor.

"Of course that girl's dark water isn't like mine; dark waters take over a Water God-Slayer when they are vulnerable. Serena is professional at burying her feelings, so even when she's being taken over she can suppress the power of her dark waters, otherwise just one hit of any kind will kill anyone instantly. I hate to admit it but she's so much stronger than me, but I have been practicing on controlling sea creatures. I will prove to my father that taking that girl in was a mistake, I'm the only one worthy of being called the Water Dragon-Slayer, and I'm the only one worthy of being his child!"

Natsu was already standing and he was pissed, "How do you know so much about Serena anyways? I thought the only sibling she had around was that mermaid chick that's in Lucy's key."

"Of course she wouldn't remember me she was only two or three when I was still around. She used to call me big brother, and she was my little sister, but she was so much better at everything than me and she was only a baby. It pissed me off, because she was five years younger than me. It took me forever to master God Slayer's Water Punch and it took her only a day. All dad ever talked about was her, and when Mavis came to visit for the first time she said she only knew that Neptune had a daughter and not a son."

Natsu's entire body was engulfed in flames, "I see so you were upset that you dad brought home a new baby that was better then you in everything. Well that just pisses me off, instead of running away like a little baby you could have just asked her for some help, you could of worked harder to be better. Who cares if she was younger then you, if you really cared about her like a little sister you wouldn't have abandoned her! It's because of you leaving her that Serena had to suffer by herself!"

"Shut-up! Shut-up! You don't know anything! Don't blame me for what she wants!"

Poseidon held his head and went crazy. Natsu went and punched him with all his mite, which threw him into a wall. Natsu was getting ready to attack.

As Poseidon was lying on the floor he spoke, "Stupid kid, I did not abandon my little sister, I left because she told me to leave! Serena never had to suffer by herself; she suffered by herself because she wanted too! Serena always had father, me, Angela, and Isabella to depend on, but she chose to be alone! She's abandoning me, I didn't abandon her! You guys are so very wrong about her, I'm doing this all for her, and she isn't trying her hardest to fight Hydra she's trying her hardest to die!"

Natsu held back because he was surprised, "Wh-what do you mean?! Serena would never…"

"Serena and I never lost contact when I left, and one day she asked me to help her suicide look like an accident. I didn't know what to say, all those things I said about me hate being weaker than her was a lie, I'm proud of my little sister, and because of my love for my little sister I wanted to help her. At the time I thought that by helping her… but now I know it was a mistake. This whole plan I made to save her from herself was a mistake!" The ground shook and Poseidon hung on to Natsu's leg, "Please save my little sister!"

Natsu was shocked but for some reason he felt like he could believe him, so he ran into Hydra's prison and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Bet you guys didn't see that one coming! Well until the next chapter, I promise I'll put the next one up sooner then I put up this one. I'm really sorry for this you guys. But I'll make it up to you. Remember that Serena Waterdrip is a highly depressed girl who wants to die more than anything. This entire fan fiction is dedicated to the ****_To Write Love On Her Arms _****organization please support those who are suffering by depression. Also remember that everyone has problems and even though people out there might have worst problems then you that doesn't make yours any less important.**

**-S-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Last chapter? I'm not sure I guess we will have to see exactly how long I'm planning to drag this out. Oh jeez it's really almost over and that makes me sad. I want to thank everyone for the views, follows, and favorites. You guys are the best, read The Strongest Team Helps Save Orihime. I've gotten at least two bad reviews on that fan fiction, but all I'm going to say is that girls can be stronger than boys. Girls can beat boys to a pulp, girls can do anything that guys can, never underestimate a girl. **

**-S-**

**Last Chapter: Hydra's Cave**

Mirajane, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy arrived at the same time to Hydra's cave. They were told not to interfere with the fight between Serena and Hydra so they just stood by to watch. Serena was not thinking that they could defeat her brother's army so easily so she didn't think she would actually have to fight Hydra, but with everyone there she knew she would have to put on a hood show before her "accident."

"God-Slayer's Water Slicer!"

Hydra screamed in agony but quickly recovered and tried to whip Serena with its tail. Serena dodged the attack quickly, "God-Slayer's Water Kick." The water seems to have an effect on Hydra, but when put into a physical attack; if it doesn't have enough strength it pretty much has no affect. _"Damn,"_ Serena thought, _"Guess I'm going to have to do long-range attacks, no fun."_

"God-Slayer's Boiling Water Charged Breath!"

You could hear the hot water sizzle on Hydra's cold skin and the steam coming out of its scales. You could see that the Hydra was in terrible agony due to its screams and the way it thrashed its body. Instead of whipping its tail at Serena instead it used one of its heads to try to nibble at her or strike her with the spikes on the back of its head. She gets stabbed in her leg with one of the spikes, but quickly gets away before it could fully pierce her leg.

She stood away from Hydra holding her leg and breathing harshly, she pulled the spike part remaining in her leg, and blood gushed from the wound. The adrenaline was rushing through her body so she didn't notice the deep wound in her leg. "God-Slayer's Whirlpool!" A huge cyclone of water appeared on the cave floor and began sucking in everything in its path. It was expanding near Hydra when Hydra used its tail to circulate the whirlpool the other way and untimely canceling it out, while throwing Serena into a will in the process.

Serena fell onto her knees and started coughing up blood, showing that she was bleeding internally. _"That's it,"_ she thought, _"I'm bringing this damn thing down with me." _She wiped the blood off her lips and noticed that she couldn't get up. Her sight started fading.

Mirajane, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy all noticed Serena fall. They quickly rushed to her aid but the monster quickly grabbed Serena in its claws. They all gasped and out of nowhere Natsu came and grabbed Serena from the monster's grasp.

Lucy was surprised, "Natsu be careful!"

He landed in between Lucy and Wendy with Serena lying limply in his arms; he gently laid her on the floor. "Wendy, take care of Serena," he said gently but with great fierceness in his heart.

Wendy looked worried, "But Natsu what are you going to do there's no way you can beat that thing!"

Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Lucy all stepped up to Natsu's side. Natsu's scarf flowed behind him, "I'm not doing this alone, Fairy Tail fight together with their nakama." He grabbed his scarf and looked at it as if remembering his parent figure, Igneel. He looked back up with true determination shining in his eyes, "Let's do this!"

"Satan Soul: Sitri!"

"Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

"Double Wave!"

"Purgatory Armor!"

"Heavenly Blast!"

"Open Gate of Water Bearer Aquarius!"

**Serena's Thoughts: Serena's POV**

_Why is it so dark? Where am I? Am I still alive? This is not what I pictured death would be like; I don't feel the peace that I've always imagined I would, if I died. Wait, what's that slow beating? Oh, it's my heart, so I'm still alive. _Boom. Crash. Boom. _What's all this noise? I can feel it vibrate in the water in the palm of my hand, no, that's my soul. Why is my soul vibrating? Who's causing it to vibrate? _

"Demon Blast!" Boom. _Is it... Is it them? It… It can't be, but it is. Why are they fighting? Why would they think they could defeat a monster like that? They're going to get themselves killed those… those…But why would I care? Why do I care? I don't care, but I do… Why do I though? Could it be possible that I think of them as my friends? No closer than friends, nakama! _

"Ahh!"

"Ugh!"

"Oww!"

_Juvia, Natsu, and Gray they're hurt! I have to help, I have to help them! I don't want to see others get hurt just because I want to die, that's the whole reason I came up with this plan all those years ago! This is all my fault! Why do I always have to fuck up everything! I mess up everything! I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve it!_

**Serena's Last Words**

Wendy was in the middle of curing Serena when she suddenly woke up and tried to get on her feet.

"Serena no, you don't have the-"Wendy looked directly into the eyes that were not Serena's, they were the eyes of the dark waters. Serena just kept walking and muttered to herself, "It's all my fault," over and over again. Everyone who was fighting Hydra stopped to see Serena, whose eyes were navy blue along with her hair and her clothes; she was certainly not the Serena they know.

"I don't deserve to live!" Serena erupted with a magnificent pure black glow behind her, but her eyes showed dark madness. She put all the ones who were in Hydra's Cave into a water lock and pushed them back to the cave entrances. Her hands were joined together as if praying, "God-Slayers Dark Secret Art: Hurricane!" The monster was enveloped into the black hurricane. "Don't worry you won't be going alone."

Just as Serena was about to jump she felt someone's hand grab hers, it was Natsu. He pulled her up and she looked at him, confused.

"But Natsu, why? I lied to you guys."

"Because I'm not let you die! You've got to live for you brother, for Isabella, for you father, for your nakama at Fairy Tail!"

Dark Waters Serena started slowly changing back to their Serena. She looked at Natsu right in his eyes with tears threatening to fall, "When I was born I was given the name Yamashita Yumi and my mother died shortly after giving birth to me. My biological father always blamed me for her death, said I was a demon who killed the love of his life. He used to always beat me and say I was worthless, that I didn't deserve to live at the cost of his beloved wife's life. My biological father was supposed to love me you know, but he didn't, so I guess I started to believe that no one could love me. So I always isolated myself so that I wouldn't feel abandoned again, and I started believing that I didn't deserve to exist, so I disappeared. It that wasn't enough for me I wanted literally to be gone, even after being adopted by Neptune I still wanted to die. But I couldn't hurt Neptune, Angela, Isabella, or my brother so I made this plan up. In the end I not only hurt them but I hurt you guys too. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Serena started breaking down and Natsu pulled her into a tight hug. He spoke for everyone when he said, "We forgive you, just stay with us, promise?"

Serena shook her head in his chest and thought, _"They make me want to live, but I won't forget our promise father, shall I ever fall in love I will die, but not just because I want to, I will die protecting them."_

_The End_

**_Thank you for reading it to the end, you guys are a beautiful, I truly appreciate it._**

**_-S-_**


End file.
